EIG/C
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- C = (letter - ) littera c (ce) cab = (cabin) cabina; (horsedrawn) fiacre; (taxi) taxi cabaret = cabaret cabbage = caule cabby = (taxi driver) *taxista cabin = (hut) cabana; (of ship or vehicle) cabina cabinet = (cupboard) cabinetto; (politics) consilio de ministros; (showcase) vitrina cabinet-maker = ebenista cable = cablo cable-car = (R.R.) funicular; (suspended) telephero cablegram = cablogramma cackle = (of birds) critar; (of people) rider cacophony = *cacophonia, voce *dissonante cactus = cacto cadaver = *cadaver cadence = cadentia cadet = (milit.) cadetto, aspirante; discipulo militari cafe = ca(f)fe cafeteria = *caf(f)eteria caffeine = caffeina cage = cavia; *incaviar cake = torta; (small - ) pastisseria calamity = calamitate calculate = calcular calculation = calculation calculator = calculator calendar = calendario calf = vitellin; (animal) vitello; sura calibre = calibre call = (shout) appello; (vocation) vocation; (visit) visita; (name) appellar; (summon) advocar; (call out) appellar call-back = *revisita; revocar, *revisitar call-in = *in-clamar; (call in sick to work) *in-clamar se malade al travalio call-into-question = questionar call-on-someone = facer un visita a un persona call-together = convocar call-up = telephonar call-box = cabina telephonic calling = vocation calling-card = (phone) carta de telephonar; (business card) carta de introduction callous = callose calm = calme; calma; calmar calm-down= tranquillisar se calorie = caloria cam = *cama, eccentrico Cambodia = *Cambodia, *Kampuchea camcorder = *camcordatora camel = camelo camera = (still) apparato photographic; (cine) camera cameraman = operator (de camera) Cameroon = *Cameron camouflage = camouflage; *camouflagiar camp = (encampment) campamento; (milit.) campo; campar; (break - ) discampar camp-bed = lecto de campo camp out = *campar campaign = campania camping = *camping; ( - site) terreno de *camping campus = campo can = cassa de latta; conservar; (am, are, is able) pote Canada = Canada canadian = canadian; canadiano canal = canal canary = *canari; canario; ( - Islands) le Insulas Canari cancel = (make void) annullar; (cross out) cancellar cancellation = cancellation cancer = (illness) cancere; cancere candid = candide candidate = candidato candle = (ordinary) candela; (in church) cereo candlestick = candeliero candor = (-our) candor candy = (crystallized sugar) sucro *candite; (sweet) bonbon cane = (reed) canna; (stick) baston, canna; (of child) bastonar; (of chair) cannar canine = canin cannabis = cannabe cannibal = cannibal cannibalism = cannibalismo cannibalize = *cannibalisar cannon = cannon(es) cannot = non pote canoe = canoa canoeist = canoero canon = (churchman) canonico; (biblical) canone can-opener = *aperilattas canopy = (over altar, throne) *baldacchino; (over bed) celo (de lecto) can't = (milit.) (cannot) non pote canteen = (milit.) cantina; (place for meals) restaurante canter = parve galopo; ir a parve galopo canvas = canevas, tela canvass = ambir canyon = canon cap = (headgear) bonetto; (of bottle) capsula; (of radiator, tank) tappo; capsular capability = capabilitate, capacitate capable = capabile, capace capacity = capacitate; (in the - of) in qualitate de cape = (clothing) cappa Cape-Town = Citate del Capo, *Cape Town Cape-Cod = *Cape Cod, *Capo Cod Cape-Verde = *Capo Verde capital = capital; capital capital-expenditure = *immobilisationes capital-letter = littera majuscule capital-sentence = sententia de morte capitalism = capitalismo capitalist = capitalista capitalize = capitalisar capricious = capriciose capricorn = capricorno capsize = inverter (se) capstan = *cabestan capsule = capsula captain = (mil.,sport) capitano; (of coasting vessel) patrono; capitanar caption = legenda captivate = captivar captive = captive; captivo captivity captivitate capture = captura; captivar, captivar car = (auto) auto, automobile; (carriage) carro; (coach) cochi; (of lift) cabina; (R.R.) wagon; (dining - ) wagon restaurante; (sleeping - ) wagon lectos caramel = caramello carat = carat caravan = caravana carbon = carbon carbon-copy = copia al (papiro) carbon carbon-dioxide = anhydrido carbonic carbon-paper = papiro carbon carburetor = carburator carcass = cadavere, *carcassa card = carta; (business - ) carta de introduction; (credit -) carta de credito; (phone - ) carta de telephonar cardboard = carton cardiac = cardiac cardigan = tricot cardinal = cardinal card-punch = *perforator de cartas card-reader = *lector de cartas care = (attention) attention, sollicitude; (charge) carga, responsabilitate; (worry) inquietude; inquietar se; (take - ) *cura te, attention!; (take - of) respicer, custodiar care-for = (fond of) amar, tener a care-of = (send a letter) a presso de career = carriera care-free = (cheerful) allegre; (free from worry) libere de inquietude; (heedless) nonchalant careful = attente, attentive carefulness = (caution) attention; (discretion) prudentia careless = inattente, neyligente carelessness = inattention, negligentia caress = caressa; caressar care-taker = custode, portero cargo = cargo caribbean = caribe caribbean-sea = mar caribe caricature = caricatura; caricaturar carnage = carnage carnal = carnal carnally = *carnalmente carnation = diantho carnival = carneval carnivorous = carnivore carol = canto de natal car-park = parco de automobiles carpenter = carpentero carpentry = carpenteria carpet = tapete carriage = (charge, deportment) porto; (coach) cochi; (R.R.) carro; (typewriter) carro; carriageway = parte vehicular (del strata) carrier = portator; (aircraft - ) portaaviones carrier-bag = tasca carrot = carota carry = portar carry-back = reportar carry-forward = transportar carry-off = (remove) levar; (by force) raper carry-on = (practise) exercer; (continue) continuar carry-out = (execute) exequer carry-cot = cuna portabile cart = (four wheels) carro; (two wheels) carretta; carrear cart-horse = cavallo de tracto cartilage = cartilagine cart-load = carrettata carton = carton cartoon = caricatura, carton cartoonist = caricaturista, designator (satiric) cartridge = cartucha carve = (of meat) trenchar; (of statues) sculper carving = gravure, sculptura carving-knife = cultello de trenchar cascade = cascada case = (box) cassa; (event) caso; caso; (medical) caso; (lawsuit) causa; (for spectacles) etui; (in any - ) in omne caso cassar; cash = moneta contante; (in)cassar cash-book = libro de cassa cash-desk = cassa cashier = cassero; cassar, dimitter cashmere = cachmir casino = casino cask = barril, tonnello casket = (chest) cassa, coffro; (coffin) cassa, sarcophago casserole = marmita cassette = cassetta cast = (mould) forma; (theater) truppa; (throw) projection; (of metal) funder; (throw) projectar cast-down = abatter cas-iron = ferro fundite caste = casta casting = (of metal) pecia fundite; (throwing) projection; (theater) distribution (de rolos) castle = (fortress) castello; (chess) roc, turre castrate = castrar castration = castration casual = casual casually = *casualmente casualty = (loss) perdita; (victim) sinistrato, victima cat = (fem.) catta; (tom - ) catto; (rain -s and dogs) pluver in torrentes catalog = (-gue) catalogo; catalogar catamaran = *catamaran catapult = catapulta; *catapuitar cataract = cataracta catarrh = (flu, cold) catarrho catastrophe = catastrophe catastrophic = catastrophic catch = (of fish) pisca; (grasp) prisa; (on door) pessulo; (trap) trappa; (an illness, train) prender; (seize) attrappar catch-up = *reattrappar catching = contagiose; caption, captura catchy = facile a retener, insidiose catechism = catechismo categoric(al) = categoric categorize = classificar category = categoria cater = approvisionar cater-for = provider a caterer = approvisionator catering = approvisionamento caterpillar = eruca cathedral = cathedral cathode = cathodo catholic = catholic; (roman - ) *catholico roman catholicism = catholicismo cattle = bestial cauli-flower = caule flor cause = causa; causar, effectuar cause-way = dica caustic = caustic caution = (care) prudentia; (warning) reprimenda; prevenir cautious = caute cavalry = cavalleria cave = caverna; cavar cave-in = collaber caviar = caviar cavity = cavitate Cayman = ( - islands) *le Insulas Cayman cease = cessar cease-fire = *cessa-le-foco ceaseless = incessante cedar = cedro ceiling = (of room) tecto; (limit) limite celebrate = celebrar celebrated = celebre celebration = celebration celebrity = celebritate celery = seleri celestial = celeste celibacy = celibato celibate = celibe; celibatario cell = (biol.) cellula; (electrical) pila; (room) cella cellar = cellario; (salt - ) saliera cello = violoncello cellophane = cellophan celt = celta celtic = celtic cement = cemento; cementar cemetery = cemeterio censor = censor; submitter al censura censorship = censura censure = reproche; reprochar census = censo; (take a - ) censer cent = cent; (per - ) per cento centenary = centenario centenial = *centenial center = centro centigrade = centigrade centilitre = centilitro centimetre = centimetro centipede = millepedes central = central central-heating = calefaction central centrally = *centralmente Central-African-Republic = *Republica Centro-African centralization = centralisation centralize = centralisar centre = (-ter) centro centrifugal = centrifugal century = seculo ceramic = ceramic ceramics = ceramica cereal = cereal ceremonial = ceremonial ceremonially = *ceremonialmente ceremonious = ceremoniose ceremony = ceremonia certain = certe certainty = certitude certificate = attestation, certificato certify = attestar, certificar Ceylon = Ceylon, *Sri Lanka ceylonese = cingalese Chad = *Chad chafe = frictionar, irritar chaff = vannatura chain = catena; incatenar chain reaction = reaction in catena chair = sede; presider chairman = presidente chairperson = presidente chairwoman = presidente Chaldea = *Chaldea chaldean = *chaldee; *chaldeo; (language) *chaldeic, *chaldeo chalet chalet chalk = creta challenge = defia; defiar challenging = stimulante chamber = camera chamber-music = musica de camera chambermaid = camerera chamois = camoce champagne = champagne champion = campion, advocato championship = campionato chance = (luck) fortuna, hasardo; (opportunity) occasion; (by - ) per fortuna hasardar; chancellor = cancellero chancy = hasardate chandelier = lustro change = (alteration) alteration; (substitution) cambio; (changed condition) cambiamento; (money) cambio, parve moneta; (make different) alterar; (replace) cambiar; alterar se, cambiar change-clothes = cambiar de vestimentos change-one's-mind = cambiar de opinion change-trains = cambiar de traino changeable = cambiabile changeless = immutabile channel = canal; (the english - ) le canal, le manica channel-islands = insulas anglonormanne chant = canto; cantar chaos = chaos chaotic = chaotic chap = (of skin) fissura; (man) typo; finder se chapel = cappella chaperon = chaperon chaplain = cappellano chapter = capitulo char = nettatrice domestic; carbonisar; travaliar como nettatrice domestic character = (distinctive mark, moral constitution) character; (theater) persona; (chap) typo characteristic = characteristic; characteristica charade = charade charcoal = carbon de ligno charge = (accusation) accusation; (attack, load, task) carga; (cost) costo; (accuse) accusar; (attack, load) cargar; (ask) demandar; (entrust) incargar; (be in - of) esser incargate de, esser le chef de chariot = carro charisma = *charisma charismatic = *charismatic charitable = caritabile charity = caritate charlatan = charlatan charm = (amulet) amuleto; (attractiveness) charme; spell) sortilegio; incantar charming = incantator chart = (graph) graphico; (sea - ) carta; cartar charter = (paper) charta; (hire a - ) affretamento; (grant charter) chartar; (hire) locar, *affretar chary = caute, circumspecte charier = (more careful) plus caute chase = (hunt) chassa; (pursuit) persecution; (hunt) chassar; (pursue) persequer chase-away = chassar chassis = chassis chaste = caste chastise = castigar chastisement = castigamento chat = confabulation; confabular chatter = (talk) garrular; (of teeth) fremer chatter-box = confabulator chatty = loquace chauffeur = chauffeur chauvinism = chauvinismo cheap = incostose; a bon mercato cheapen = diminuer oe valor cheat = fraudator; fraudar check = (cheque) cheque; (control) controlo; (chess, pattern) chaco; (control) controlar; (chess) mitter le rege in chaco; (restrain) reprimer; (verify) verificar; (cross) indicar per un cruce check-book = libro de cheques check-card = carta de cheques check-out = (leave) quitar check-up = (ascertain) verificar; (test) examinar checkers = damas checkmate = chaco mat; matar cheek = gena; (effrontery) impudentia cheek-bone = *zygoma cheeky = impudente cheer = (applause) acclamation; (hilarity) hilaritate; acclamar cheer-up = allegrar (se); corage! cheerful = allegre, gai cheerfulness = allegressa, gaitate cheerio = a revider cheerless = triste cheers = (cheers!) a vostre sanitate! cheese = caseo chef = chef (de cocina) chemical = chimic; substantia chimic chemically = *chimicamente chemist = (expert in chemistry) chimico; (pharmacist) pharmacista chemist's-shop = pharmacia chemistry = chimia cheque = (check) cheque cherish = mantener, tener car a cherry = ceresia Chesapeake-Bay = *Chesapeake Bay, *Baia del Chesapeake chess = chacos chessboard = *chacchiero chessman = pecia de chacos chest = pectore; (furniture) coffro chest-of = drawers commoda chestnut = (colored) castanie; (fruit) castania; (tree) *castanio chew = masticar chewing gum = gumma a masticar chewing tobacco = tabaco a masticar chic = chic chick = galletto, pullo; (slang) *chicca chicken = galletto, pullo chicken-coop = galliniera chicken-pox = varicella chicory = (for coffee) cichorea; (for salad) endivia chide = reprimendar chief = principal; chef chilblain = (medical) gelatura child = infante childbirth = parturition childhood = infantia childish = infantil Chile = Chile chilean = chilen; chileno chill = frigido; frigorificar; (catch a - ) prender frigido chilly = frigide chime = sonar, sono; sonar chimney = camino; *chimenea chimneysweep = brossacamino chimpanzee = chimpanze chin = mento china = (country) china; (porcelain) porcellana chinese = chinese chink = fissura chip = (splinter) fragmento; (microchip) *chip; fragmentar chips = (french fries) patatas frite; (potato flakes) *chip chiropodist = *pedicuro chiropody = *pedicura chirp = pipar chisel = cisello; cisellar chit = billet chivalrous = cavallerose chivalry = cavalleria chloride = chloride chlorinate = *chlorar chlorine = chloro chloroform = chloroformo chlorophyll = chlorophylla chock = cuneo chocolate = chocolate chocolate-bar = tabletta de chocolate choice = selecte; selection choir = choro choke = regulator de aere; (politics) suffocar cholera = cholera choose = seliger, selectionar chop = (hit) colpo; (meat) cotelette; hachar chopper = (axe) hachatoria choppy = agitate choral = choral chord = chorda; accordo chore = travalio penose choreography = choreographia chorus = choro christ = christo christen = baptisar christendom = *christiania christening = baptismo christian = christian; christiano christian-name = nomine de baptismo, prenomine christianity = (faith) christianismo; (life) christianitate christmas = de natal; natal, *noel; (father - ) patre natal; (merry - ) felice natal christmas-card = carta de natal christmas-tree = arbore de natal chromatic = chromatic chrome = (chromium) chromo chrome plated = *chromate chromium = (chrome) chromo chromosome = chromasoma chronic = chronic chronicle = chronica chronological = chronologic chronologically = *chronologicamente chronology = chronologia chrysalis = chrysalide chrysanthemum = chrysanthemo chubby = rotunde chuckle = riso dulce; rider (dulcemente) chunk = pecia church = ecclesiastic; ecclesia church-of-england = ecclesia anglican church-yard = (cemetery) cemeterio churn = apparato pro facer butyro; agitar chute = (tube) canal; (plaything) *glissatorio chutney = *chutney (condimento de species) chutzpah = (forwardness) *chutspa, corage, braveria Chuuk = *Chuuk cider = cidra cigar = cigarro cigarette = cigaretta cigarette-lighter = accenditor cinder = cinere cine = (milit.) *cine cine-camera = camera cinema = cinema cine-projector = cinematographo cinnamon = cannella circle = circulo circuit = circuito; circuir circuitous = indirecte circular = circular circulate = circular circulation = (going round) circulation; (of papers) tirage; (be in - ) haber curso circumcision = circumcision circumcize = circumcider circumference = circumferentia circumspect = circumspecte circumstance = circumstantia circumstantial = circumstantial circumstantially = *circumstantialmente circus = circo cistern = cisterna citation = citation cite = citar citizen = citatano citizenship = derecto de citatano, *citatania city = citate civic = civic civil = civil civil engineering = ingenieria civil civil servant = functionario public civil service = administration statal civil war = guerra civil civilian = civil civilization = civilisation civilize = civilisar clad = (clothed) vestite; revestite claim = (right) pretension; (demand) reclamation; (assert) asserer; (demand) reclamar; (lay - to ) pretender a clairvoyant = vidente clam = bivalvo clamber = scander clammy = humide clamor = (-our) clamor; critar clamp = crampa; crampar clan = clan clandestine = clandestin clang = *clanc, sono metallic; sonar como *clanc clank = *clanc, sono metallic; sonar como *clanc clap = colpo; (applaud) applauder; (hands) batter le manos claptrap = nonsenso claret = claretto clarification = clarification clarify = clarar clarinet = clarinetto clarity = claritate clash = conflicto; confliger clasp = fibula; (fasten) stringer; (embrace) imbraciar class = classe classic = classic; classico classical = classic classically = *classicamente classification = classification classify = classificar classroom = sala de clhsse clatter = ruito; facer ruito clause = proposition; clausula claustrophobia = claustrophobia claw = ungula clay = argilla clean = munde; (remove dirt) mundar, nettar; (remove stains) dismacular cleaner = (person, fluid) dismaculator; (office - ) *nettatrice; (vacuum - ) aspirator cleaning = (of dirt) nettamento; (of stains) dismaculatura; (dry - ) lavage chimic cleaning-fluid = dismaculator cleaness = (cleanliness) munditia, nettitate cleanse = mundar, nettar cleanser = *detersivo cleaning = mundification clear = (manifest) clar; (pure) clar; (unobstructed) libere; (jump) saltar; (of blame) disculpar; (of impurity) clarar; (of obstruction) liberar; clarar se clear-away = portar via clear-off = fugir; (command) foras de hic! clear-one's-throat = clarar se le gorga clear-up = (explain) clarar, elucidar; (brighten) clarar se; (tidy-up) regular clearance = (permission) permission; (sale) liquidation; (customs - ) *disdoanamento clear-cut = *univoc clearing = spatio libere clef = clave; (bass - ) clave de basso; (treble - ) clave de violino clench = serrar clench-one's-fist = serrar le pugno clergy = clero clergyman = clerico clerical = (of clergy) clerical clerical-error = error de copista clerk = commisso clever = habile, intelligente cleverness = habilitate, intelligentia cliche = cliche click = tic-tac; facer tic-tac; (with mouse) *clic, *cliccar client = cliente clientele = clientela cliff = precipitio climate = climate climax = culmine climb = ascension, montata; ascender, montar climber = alpinista cling = adherer clinic = clinica clinical = clinic clinically = *clinicamente clink = *clinc, sono metallic; sonar como *clinc clip = crampa; (use clip) crampar; (cut) tonder clitoris = *clitoride cloak = mantello cloakroom = vestiario clock = horologio; (pendulum - ) pendula clock-hand = flecha clock-off = registrar su partita clock-on = registrar su arrivata clockwise = in senso *horologic clockwork = mechanismo de horologieria clog = calceo de ligno; obstruer cloister = clausura close = (intimate) intime; (near) proxime; presso; clauder (se) close-down = clauder (se) close-fitting = stricte close-up = presso; serrar (se) closed = clause closeness = proximitate closet = armario, cabinetto closure = clausura clot = grumo; coagular cloth = (fabric) drappo; (piece) panno clothe = vestir clothes = vestimentos clothes-brush = brossa pro vestimentos clothes-dryer = *siccator clothes-line = corda pro extender le pannos lavate clothes-peg = cavilia de pannos lavate clothing = vestimentos cloud = nube; (storm - ) nubilo cloud-burst = pluvia subite torrential cloudy = nubilose clove = clavo clover = trifolio clown = clown club = (society) club; (cudgel) fuste; fustigar club-together = quotisar se cluck = (flip-flop sound) *clac, sono *palmate; (chicken noise) *cloc; sonar como *clac clue = indicio clump = (of earth) bloco; (trees) gruppo ( - together) gregar, gruppar clumsy = inhabile clunk = *clanc!, sono metallic; sonar metallic como *clanc clunker = (old car, machine) *strepitor cluster = (group) gruppo; (of fruit, flowers) racemo; gregar (se), gruppar (se) clutch = (grip) prisa; (mechanics) accopulamento; sasir clutter = incombramento; incombrar coach = (carriage) carosse, cochi; (for tourists) autocar; (sport) trainator; (tutor) repetitor; maestrar, trainar coagulate = coagular coal = carbon coalmerchant = carbonero coalmine = carboniera coalminer = minator de carbon coalition = coalition coarse = grossier, vulgar coarseness = grosseria coast = litoral; costa, litore; costear coastguard = guardacostas coastline = litoral coat = (clothing) mantello; (of animal) pilo; (of mud) revestimento; (of paint) application; revestir coat-of-arms = insignia nobiliari coat-hanger = portamantello coax = persuader coaxial = *coaxial cob = (of corn) spica; (swan) cygno mascule cobbler = reparator de scarpas cobra = cobra cobweb = tela de aranea cocaine = cocaina cock = (poultry) gallo; (slang) penis, *pene; (tap) alvula cockle = *cardio, bivalvo marin cockpit = cabina del pilota cockroach = blatta cocktail = cocktail cocky = arrogante, vanitose cocoa = cacao coconut = coco cocoon = cocon cod = gado code = codice; (binary - ) *codice binari; *codificar codeine = *codeina coder = *codificator codex = codice (de lege, o scriptura) codification = *codification codify = *codificar co-education = coeducation coerce = coager, *coercer coercion = coaction, *coercion coexist = coexister coffee = caffe coffee-bar = caffe coffee-bean = grano de caffe coffee-house = cafe, *ca(f)feteria coffee-table = tabula de caffe coffin = cassa, sarcophago cog = pinnion cognac = cognac cohabit = cohabitar cohabitation = cohabitation cohere = coherer coherence = coherentia coherent = coherente cohesion = *cohesion coil = (spiral) spira; (electrical) bobina; (roll up) inrolar; (electrical) bobinar; serpentar coin = numisma; cunear coincide = coincider coincidence = coincidentia coincidental = coincidental coincidentally = *coincidentalmente colander = colo cold = frigide; (coldness) frigido, frigor; (illness) rheuma; (catch a - ) prender frigido; (feel - ) haber frigido; (have a - ) rheumatisar se; (the weather is - ) il face frigido collaborate = collaborar collaboration = collaboration collaborator = collaborator collapse = collapso; collaber collapsible = dismontabile collar = collo collarbone = clavicula colleague = collega collect = colliger; ammassar se collection = (things collected) collection; (mass) massa collective = collective collector = collector college = collegio collide = collider collide-with = impinger collision = collision colloquial = colloquial colloquially = *colloquialmente colloquialism = colloquialismo collusion = collusion Colombia = *Colombia colon = colon; (punctuation) duo punctos colonel = colonello colonial = colonial colonialism = *colonialismo colonize = colonisar colony = colonia colossal = colossal color = (-our) color; colorar color-blind = daltonian colorful = pictoresc colt = pullo column = (pillar) colonna, columna; (in newspaper) chronica; (spinal - ) columna vertebral columnist = chronista, jornalista coma = coma comb = (for hair) pectine; (of bird) cresta; pectinar comb one's hair = pectinar se combat = combatto; combatter combination = combination combine = association; combinar (se) combustible = combustibile combustion = combustion come = venir come-about = evenir come-across = (meet) incontrar; (cross) transversar come-after = sequer, succeder come-back = retorno; revenir come-in = entrar (in) come-in-for = recipe come-into-sight = apparer come-near = approchar se come-off = (detach) distaccar se; (succeed) succeder come-out = sortir come-round = reprender le sensos come-to-an-agreement = poner se de accordo come-together = convenir come-undone = disfacer se comedian = comediano comedy = comedia comet = cometa comfort = conforto; confortar comfortable = confortabile comic = comic; (comedian) comico; (pictures) magazin (in designos) comical = comic comically = *comicamente comma = comma, virgula; (in inverted -s, in quotes) inter virgulettas command = commando; commandar commandeer = requisitionar commander = commandante commandment = commandamento commemorate = commemorar commemoration = commemoration commemorative = commemorative commence = comenciar commencement = comenciamento commend = commendar commendable = commendabile commendation = commendation comment = commento; commentar commentary = commentario commentator = commentator commerce = commercio commercial = commercial commercial-traveler = (-veller) commisso viagiator commercially = *commercialmente commercialize = commercialisar commiserate = commiserar commiseration = commiseration commissar = commissario commission = commission; commissionar commissioner = commissario commit = committer commit-adultery = adulterar commit-a-sin = peccar commit-oneself = fider se committee = committee, consilio commodity = mercantia common = commun; prato commun; (house of -s) camera inferior, camera del communes common-market = mercato commun common-sense = senso commun commonplace = ordinari; loco commun commonwealth = republica, confederation commotion = commotion communal = communal communally = *communalmente commune = (group) communa; (communicate) conferer communicant = (informer) informator; (religious) communicante communicate = communicar (se) communication = communication communicative = commmunicative communion = communion; (holy - ) sancte communion communique = communicato communism = communismo communist = communista community = communitate commute = (change) commutar; (travel) viagiar omne die, viagiar con abonamento commuter = viagiator quotidian, abonato Comoros = *Comoros compact = compacte; pacto companion = companion companionship = compania company = compania comparable = comparabile comparative = comparative compare = comparar comparison = comparation compartment = compartimento compass = bussola; (pair of -es) compasso compassion = compassion; (feel - ) for compatir a compassionate = misericorde compatible = compatibile compel = compeller compensate = compensar, indemnisar compensation = compensation, indemnitate compete = competer, concurrer competence = competentia competent = competente competing = concurrente competition = competition, concurrentia competitive = competitive competitor = competitor, concurrente compile = compilar complacency = complacentia complacent = complacente complain = planger se, querelar complaint = plancto, querela complement = complemento complementary = complementari complete = complete; compler completion = completion complex = complexe; complexo complexion = carnation compliance = accordo, conformitate complicate = complicar complicated = complicate compliment = complimento; complimentar; (pay -s) facer complimentos; (with the -s of) homage de complimentary = complimentari complimentary-ticket = billet de favor comply = acceder, conformar se component = componente compose = componer compose-oneself = calmar se composed = composite; (be - of) componer se de composer = compositor composite = composite composition = composition compost = composto composure = calma compound = composite; composito; componer compound-interest = interesse composite comprehend = comprehender, comprender comprehension = comprehension, comprension comprehensive = comprehensive, comprensive comprehensive-school = schola secundari commun compress = compressa; comprimer compression = compression compressor = compressor comprise = comprehender, comprender; (be -d of) componer se de compromise = compromisso; compromitter (se) compulsion = compulsion compulsive = compulsive, irresistibile compulsory = compulsori, obligatori compute = computar computer = computator computer-disk = disco, *dischetta computer-file = *fila, *file, *archivo comrade = camerada concave = concave conceal = (hide) celar; (cover) teger concede = conceder conceit = vanitate conceited = vanitose conceive = conciper concentrate = concentrar concentration = concentration concentration-camp = campo de concentration concept = concepto conception = conception concern = (business) affaire; (worry) anxietate; concerner, reguardar concerned = anxie; (be - with) preoccupar se de concerning = concernente, de, super concert = concerto; concertar concerted = concertate concertina = concertina concerto = concerto concession = concession conciliation = consiliation concise = concise conclude = concluder conclusion = conclusion conclusive = conclusive concoct = (of food) confectionar; (a story) finger concoction = confection; fiction concord = concordia concrete = (made of concrete) de beton; (not abstract) concrete; beton; (reinforced - ) beton armate betonar; concurrent = concurrente concussion = concussion condemn = condemnar condemnation = condemnation condensation = condensation condense = condensar (se) condescend = condescender condescending = condescendente condition = condition; conditionar; (on - that) a condition que conditional = conditional conditionally = *conditionalmente condolence = condolentia condom = *condom, medio anticonceptional condone = *condonar, pardonar conducive = conducente conduct = conducta; (control) diriger; (lead) conducer conductor = (of bus) billetero; (guide) conductor; director cone = cono confectioner = confectero confectioner's-shop = confecteria confederate = confederate; (ally) confederato; (accomplice) complice confederation = confederation confer = conferer conference = conferentia; (press - ) conferentia de pressa confess = confessar confession = confession confetti = confetti confide = confider confidence = confidentia confidence trick = duperia confident = confidente confidential = confidential confidentially = *confidentialmente confine = confinio; confinar confine-oneself-to = restringer se a confinement = (restriction) confinamento; (childbirth) puerperio confirm = confirmar confirmation = confirmation confirmed = inveterate confiscate = confiscar confiscation = confiscation conflict = conflicto; confliger conform = conformar se conformity = conformitate; (in - with) conforme a confound = confunder confront = confrontar confuse = confunder confused = confuse confusion = confusion congeal = congelar (se) congenial = congenial congest = congerer congested = (crowded) congerite; (medical) injectate congestion = congestion Congo = *Congo congratulate = congratular, felicitar congratulation = congratulation, felicitation congregate = congregar (se) congregation = congregation, (biblical) ecclesia congress = congresso congressman = congressista conical = conic conifer = conifere conjecture = conjectura; conjecturar conjugal = conjugal conjugate = conjugar conjunction = conjunction; (in - with) conjunctemente con conjure = invocar; prestigiar conjure-up = evocar conjurer = prestigitator conjuring = prestidigitation conjuring trick = prestigio connect = connecter; junger se connection = connexion connive = connivar connoisseur = (expert) cognoscitor; (of food) gourmet connotation = signification connote = significar conquer = conquirer conqueror = conguisitor conquest = conquesta conscience = conscientia; (matter of - ) caso de conscientia conscientious = conscientiose conscientious-objector = (milit.) *objectante conscientiose conscious = consciente; (be - of) esser conscie de consciousness = conscientia; (gain / lose - ) ganiar, perder conscientia, le sensos conscript = conscripto; conscriber consecrate = consecrar consecration = consecration consecutive = consecutive consensus = consenso consent = consentimento; consentir; (by common - ) de communaccordo consequence = consequentia; (in - of) in consequentia de conservation = conservation conservation-of-energy = conservation de energia conservative = (preservative) conservative; (politics) conservatori; conservator conservatory = conservatorio conserve = conservar consider = considerar consider-oneself = creder se considerable = considerabile considerably = assatis considerate = sollicite consideration = consideration; (be under - ) esser in consideration consign = consignar consignment = consignation consist = consister consistency = consistentia consistent = consistente consolation = consolation console = consola; consolar consolidate = consolidar consonant = consonante consortium = *consortium conspicuous = conspicue; (be - by one's absence) brillar per su absentia conspiracy = conspiration conspiratdr = conspirator conspire = conspirar constable = agente de policia constant = constante constellation = constellation constipated = constipate constipation = constipation constituency = districto electoral constituent = constituente constitute = constituer constitution = constitution constrain = constringer constraint = coercition constrict = constringer construct = construer construction = construction constructive = constructive consul = consule consulate = consulato consult = consultar consultant = consultor consultation = consultation consume = (eat) consumer; (of fire) comburer; (use up) exhaurir consumer = consumitor consumption = consumption consumptive = consumptive; consumptivo contact = contacto; continger; (be in - with) esser in contacto con contact-lenses = lentes a contacto contagious = contagiose contain = continer container = (holder) receptaculo; (of freight) *container container ship = nave a containers contaminate = contaminar contamination = contamination contemplate = contemplar, considerar contemporary = contemporanee; contemporaneo contempt = contempto contemptuous = contemptuose contend = contender content = contente; contento contents = contento contest = concurso; contestar contestant = concurrente, *contestante context = contexto continent = continente continental = continental contingency = contingentia, eventualitate contingent = contingente continual = continue continually = *continuemente continuation = continuation continue = continuar (se) continuity = continuitate continuous = continue contort = contorquer contortion = contortion contour = contorno contraband = contrabando contrabandist = contrabandista contraception = anticonception contraceptive = anticonceptional; medio anticonceptional contract = contracto; contraher (se) contraction = contraction contractor = interprenditor, contractista contradict = contradicer contradiction = contradiction contradictory = contradictori contralto = contralto contraption = apparato, machina contrary = adverse, contrari; contrario; (on the - ) al contrario contrast = contrasto; mitter in contrasto; contrastar contravene = contravenir contravention = contravention contribute = contribuer contribution = contribution contrive = arrangiar control = (check) controlo; (direction) direction; (check) controlar; (govern) diriger, governar controversial = controverse controversially = *controversemente controversy = controversia, polemica convalesce = convalescer convalescence = convalescentia convalescent = convalescente convene = convocar; convenir convenience = commoditate, convenientia convenient = commode, *conveniente convent = convento convention = convention conventional = conventional conventionally = *conventionalmente converge = converger conversant = ( - with) versate in conversation = conversation converse = (contrary) opposito; (math.) *reciproco; (talk) conversar conversely = reciprocamente conversion = conversion convert = converso; converter convertible = convertibile convex = convexe convey = (transfer) traducer; (transmit) transmitter; (carry) transportar conveyor-belt = banda transportator convict = convicto; convincer conviction = (belief) conviction; (for crime) condemnation convince = convincer convoy = convio, convoyo; convoyar convulsion = convulsion cook = cocinero, cocinera; ( - Islands) *le Insulas Cook; cocer; (undergo cooking) cocer; (do the cooking) cocinar cook-book = libro de cocina cooker = apparato a cocer cookery = cocina cookery-book = libro de cocina cookie = biscuit cooking = cocina, coction cool = fresc; fresco; frigidar coolness = frescor coop = galliniera coop-up = (put in a coop) includer cooperate = cooperar cooperation = cooperation cooperative = cooperative; cooperativa coordinate = coordinate; coordinata; coordinar coordination = coordination cope = pluvial; arrangiar se copious = copiose copper = de cupro; (metal) cupro; (policeman) agente de policia copse = boschetto copulate = copular se copy = (reproduction) copia; (specimen) exemplar; copiar; (make a - of ) reproducer copyright = copyright coral = corallo cord = corda cordial = cordial cordially = *cordialmente cordon = cordon corduroy = villuto costate core = (nucleus) nucleo; (of fruit) corde cork = corco; corcar corkscrew = tiracorcos corn = (grain) grano, cereales; (maize) mais; (hard skin) callo; insalar corned = insalate corned beef = bove insalate corner = angular; angulo; (trap) accular; (monopolize) monopolisar, *accapar; (turn) *virar cornet = cornetta; (for ice-cream) *cornetto cornflakes = floccos de mais cornflour = farina de mais corollary = corollario coronary = coronari coronation = coronatior corporal = corporal; caporal corporation = (guild) corporation; (city council) consilio municipal; (incorporated company) societate anonyme corps = corpore corpse = cadavere corral = *corral correct = correcte; corriger correction = correction correlate = correlatar correlation = correlation correspond = corresponder correspondence = correspondentia correspondent = correspondente corridor = corridor corrode = corroder (se) corrosion = corrosion corrosive = corrosive; *corrosivo corrugate = corrugar corrupt = corrupte; corrumper corruption = corruption corset = corset Corsica = *Corsica corsican = *corse; *corso cosh = massa; massar cosmetic = cosmetic; cosmetico cosmetics = cosmetica cosmic = cosmic cosmonaut = *cosmonauta cosmopolitan = cosmopolita cosmos = cosmo cost = costo; evalutar; costar; (at all -s) a omne costo; (without - ) gratis Costa-Rica = *Costa Rica costly = costose costume = costume cosy = commode cot = lecto de infante Cote d'Ivoire = *Cote d'Ivoire, *Csta de Eboree cottage = cabana cotton = coton cottonwool = watta couch = lecto de reposo; (lay) reposar; (express) exprimer; jacer couchette = *couchette cough = tusse; tussir council = consilio councilor = consiliero counsel = (advice) consilio; (barrister) advocato; consilia count = (reckoning) computo; (earl) conte; contar; importar count-down = computo a retro count-off = (milit.) (sound off) contar (se) count-on = contar super counter = (in shop) banco; (person or thing that counts) contator; contrariar counterattack = *contraattacco; *contraattaccar counterfeit = contrafacte; contrafaction; contrafacer counterfeit-money = moneta false counterfoil = talon counterpart = pendant countess = contessa countless = innumerabile country = campestre; (land) pais; (not town) campania country-of-origin = pais de origine, patria country-side = campania county = contato coup = colpo coup-de-grace = colpo de gratia coup-d'etat = colpo de stato couple = (pair) copula; (married) sposos; accopular coupon = coupon courage = corage courageous = coragiose courier = currero course = (path, series) curso; (of action) via; (part of meal) platto; (in due - ) a tempore debite; (of - ) naturalmente court = corte; (tennis - ) terreno de tennis; cortesar, facer le corte a court martial = (milit.) consilio de guerra courteous = cortese courtesy = cortesia courtyard = *cortil cousin = (fem.) cosina; (masc.) cosino cove = parve baia covenant = convention, pacto; facer un convention, promitter cover = (covering) copertura; (lid) coperculo; (put over) coperir; (travel) percurrer covet = concupiscer cow = vacca; intimidar coward = coardo cowardly = coarde cowboy = *cowboy, vacchero cower = quattar tremulante cowhand = vacchero cowshed = boveria coy = modeste, timide crab = cancere crack = (noise) crac; (split) fissura; (slang) cocaina *crack, *craccaina (split) finder; (make a noise) craccar; (split) finder se crack-a-joke = lanciar un burla cracker = (biscuit) biscuit; (fire - ) petardo; (computers) *cracker, invasor de systemas; (expert) experto crack-head = (slang) *narcomano de cocaina *crack, *craccaino crackle = crepitar crackling = (noise) crepitation; (food) pelle rostite (de porco) crack-the-whip = applicar le regulas, exiger per fortia cradle = cuna; (rock in cradle) cunar; (put in cradle) incunar craft = (cunning) astutia; (ship) nave, vascello; (trade) mestiero craftsman = artisano, maestro craftsmanship = maestria crafty = astute crag = rocca prominente cram = reimpler cramp = (medical) crampo; (tool) crampa; impedir crane = grue; tender le collo crank = persona irritate (lunatic); (turn) tornar cranky = irritate crash = (collision) collision; (finance) crac, *crash; (sound) crac, fracasso; collider crash-helmet = casco protective crate = cassa de imballaye crater = crater crave = appeter, desirar ardentemente crawl = (swimming) *crawl; reper crayon = pastello craze = (madness) follia; (enthusiasm) mania; (fashion) moda crazy = folle crazy-paving = pavimento irregular creak = strider cream = crema creamy = cremose crease = ruga; rugar crease-resistant = *antiruga create = crear creation = creation creative = creative creator = creator creature = creatura creche = asylo infantil credentials = litteras de credentia credible = credibile credit = *creditori; credito; (believe) creder; (bookkeeping) creditar credit-card = carta de credito creditor = creditor creed = credo, *credentia creep = (crawl) reper; (climb) scander creep-in = entrar sin esser notate in creep-out = sortir sin facer ruito creep-up = approchar se sin esser notate creepy = horripilante cremate = cremar cremation = cremation crematorium = crematorio creosote = creosoto crescendo = crescendo crescent = crescente cress = cresson crest = (top) cresta; (heraldry) blason crestfallen = abattite crevice = fissura crew = equipage, gruppo crib = (for animals) mangiatoria; (for babies) *crippa; (cheater's copy) copia (celate); (confine) confinar; (cheat in school) copiar (celatemente); (plagiarize) plagiar crick = (creaking noise) *cric; *criccar cricket = (sport) cricket; (insect) grillo crime = crimine criminal = criminal criminally = *criminalmente crimson = *carmesin; *carmesino cringe = humiliar se servilmente crinkle = crispar (se) cripple = stropiato; stropiar crisis = crise crisp = crispe crisps = *chips criterion = criterio critic = critico critical = critic critically = *criticamente criticism = critica criticize = (remark critically) criticar; (appraise) commentar croak = coax; coaxar Croatia = *Croatia crochet = crochet; crochetar crockery = ceramica, olleria crocodile = crocodilo crocus = crocus crook = (criminal) criminal; (shepherd's) croc crooked = (twisted) torte; (wicked) prave crop = recolta; tonder crop-up = apparer, arrivar croquet = croquet cross = de mal humor; cruce; (biblical) (torture stake) *stauro; (intersect; breed) cruciar; (go across) transversar cross-oneself = signar se (con un cruce) cross-out = cancellar crossbar = transversa crossbow = arcoballista cross-breeding = hybridation cross-examine = interrogar cross-eyed = strabe crossing = cruciamento cross-reference = *contrareferentia crossroads = cruciata (de vias) cross-section = section transverse crossword = parolas cruciate; = ( - puzzle) enigma de parolas cruciate crotchet = *semiminima crotchety = obstinate (e irritate) crouch = quattar; ( - oneself down) quattar se crow = corvo; cantar crowbar = vecte crowd = grege, multitude, turba; incombrar, plenar; affluer crowded = incombrate, plen crown = corona; coronar crowning = coronation crucial = critic, decisive crucially = *criticamente, *decisivemente crucifix = crucifixo crucifixion = crucifixion crucify = crucifiger crude = (raw) crude; (rude) rude crude-oil = petroleo brute crudity = cruditate cruel = cruel cruelty = cruelitate cruise = cruciera; cruciar cruiser = cruciator crumb = mica crumble = micar; collaber, disintegrar se crumple = corrugar (se) crunch = (noise) crac; (climax) culmine; masticar con ruito crusade = cruciada crusader = *cruciato crush = (crowd) turba; (affection) affection; (squeeze) contunder; (destroy) vincer; (flatten) applattar; (of grapes) pressar crust = crusta crustacean = crustacee; crustaceo crusty = (of bread) crustose; (of people) irritabile crutch = crucia cry = crito; (politics) (shout) critar; (weep) plorar crypt = crypta cryptic = enigmatic, secrete crystal = crystallin, de crystallo; crystallo crystallize = crystallisar (se) cub = (bear) ursino; (fox) vulpino; (lion) leonino; (wolf) lupino; (scout) *boy-scout junior cube = cubo; cubar cube-root = radice cubic cubic = cubic cubicle = cubiculo cuckoo = cucu cucumber = cucumbre cuddle = imbraciar cuddly = caressabile cue = (billiards) baston; (theater) parola indice cuff = (blow) colpo de mano; (on sleeve) manchette; (on trousers, boots) reverso; colpar cufflinks = buttones geminate culinary = culinari culprit = culpabile cult = culto cultivate = cultivar cultural = cultural culturally = *culturalmente culture = cultura cultured = culte cumbersome = embarassose cunning = astute; astutia cup = (for tea, coffee) tassa; (goblet, trophy) cuppa; (chalice) calice cupboard = armario cup-final = campionato final cupful = tassata cur = canastro curable = curabile, sanabile Curacao = *Curacao, *Curaciau curate = vicario parochial, curato curator = curator curb = (brake) freno; (kerb) bordo; retener curdle = cualiar se cure = remedio; (heal) curar, sanar; (with smoke) fumar curfew = coperifoco curious = curiose curiosity = curiositate curl = bucla; buclar curler = ferro a buclar curly = crispe currant = ribes currency = moneta, numerario current = actual, currente; currente; (alternating - ) currente alternative; (direct - ) currente continue; (be in - use) haber curso current-account = conto currente current-events = actualitates curry = *cari; (chicken - ) pullo al indiana preparar al *cari; curry-favor-with = insinuar se in le favor de curry-powder = pulvere de *curcuma curse = malediction; maledicer; blasphemar cursed = maledicte curt = brusc curtail = accurtar curtain = (domestic; cortina; (theater) tela; incortinar curtsy = reverentia; facer un reverentia curve = curva; curvar (se) cushion = cossino; amortir custard = crema dulce (de ovos e lacte, o de farina a mais e lacte) custodian = custode custody = custodia; (keep in - ) custodiar, detener custom = (habit) costume; (duty) derecto customary = costumari, usual customs = *doanal; doana; (clear through - ) *disdoanar customs-clearance = *disdoanamento customs-officer = doanero customer = cliente customers = clientela cut = sectura; (make a cut in) secar; (shape) taliar cut-down = (reduce) reducer; (with scythe) falcar cut-in = insecar cut-into = incisar cut-it-out! = (command) basta! cut-off = isolate; (sever) abscinder, amputar; (isolate) isolar cut-out = (remove by cutting) excider, taliar; (stop) cessar cute = sympathic cuticle = cuticula cutlery = cultelleria cutlet = cotelette cut-price = a precio reducte cutting = trenchante; (incision) incision; (of newspaper) retalio; (plant) planton cycle = (bicycle) bicycletta; (period) cyclo; bicyclar cyclist = bicyclista cyclone = cyclon cylinder = cylindro cylindrical = cylindric cylindrically = *cylindricamente cymbal = cymbalo cynic = cynico cynical = cynic cynically = *cynicamente cynicism = cynismo cypress = cypresso cypriot = cypriota; cyprio, cypriota Cyprus = Cypro czar = czar czech = chec; checo; ( - Republic) Republica Chec czechoslovakia = checoslovachia